darwins_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Biotics
Besides the obvious mechanical implants and cybernetic abilities that can make a user borderline cyborg, there is a new path for unique power… Biotics History Biotics is the term coined for the bio-organic, neuro-scientific matter that exudes an intense energy to create powers that belong in the realm of fiction. As such, Biotics has been heavily controlled in its distribution and use by the FCA, with potential users requiring a permit and authorisation that can only be gained through status within ROK (must be senior) or through a handicap where Biotics is able to fill the void and cannot be started with. Created by Seattle and Merida as a joint peacekeeping and relationship building exercise after the creation of the FCA, Biotics was designed to be implemented into one’s body via tattoos at first, creating damage reduction and even small shields around that area of the body. It soon developed further and surgical implanting onto ones nervous system created stronger, more unpredictable powers such as telekinesis, control over a particular element, full body shields etc. However, at the time, Biotics was only given to highest senior military and police force members within the two cities. Illegal outside of these two cities, the FCA declared it should be distributed to the other cities after Seoul was forced to send its Generals as babies, along with all its sanctions with it. Seattle and Merida were obviously not happy but had little say in the matter. What was sent over was corrupted data files and only tiny amounts of the matter, though cries of sabotage went unanswered. 68192 is credited with having garnered the full might of Biotics back from the scoured data and sample for Seoul. Other cities took longer to regain the information. Seoul distributes its first batch of biotics with caution, using the handicapped as experiments with the material by way of surgery into the nerve endings at the fingertips. After a roaring success, longer surgery and tattoos was offered to senior members of ROK, granting more control over the power but with increased risk of paralysis, with the longest surgery to date being held by 68191 under guidance of 68192. What Can Biotics Do? What the Biotics can do depends entirely on how it is implemented with ones body. Tattoos: Most common perhaps, provides random damage reduction to certain areas of the body, glowing to create light, potential shield projection but no real elemental control. Cons: lack of control as tattoos can, although uncommonly, activate at simple touch, tattoos can cause a slight burning sensation when being used and can, potentially, leave scarring. There has been one case to date of amputation being needed on a users arm. Implanting Into Fingertip/Toe Nerves: Most common for the physically handicapped, allows steadier movements in the users hands or feet, some telekinetic abilities and general every day assistance. Could potentially be minorly elemental, not recommended for combat use as this is for aid. This application of Biotics has been tested as useful amongst surgeons and doctors and so they receive the implant for free. Cons: can cause a burning feel within one's fingertips or toes, lifting heavy objects can cause sharp pain. Full Body Nervous Implant: Allows strong control over an element or telekinesis for combat purposes, Biotics can often activate without the user knowing, such as levitating a hairbrush if the user thinks about brushing their hair or turning on a light switch. This can be controlled over time. Elements can range from metal, to fire, to ice to poison, or even illusions, with unique ways of harnessing this power depending on personal preference. Telekinesis is often classed as an element as it is not seen alongside any of the others in unison. A peer recommendation is often required alongside a permit. Cons: very long surgery time - around 36 hours. Can cause paralysis if unsuccessful. Can cause spontaneous combustion in fire and electric Biotics. Can cause a burning fever all over the users body every now and then, this is normal. Long term effects unknown although mutations have been reported in Stockholm, for example where the Biotics of one individual - regenerative factor biotics - acted out after a severe injury and refused to shed damaged plus excess tissue, despite healthy material being transfused with the patient to heal him. This lead to heavy disfigurement. So How Can You Get Them? Besides the requirements above, the full body implant must be granted by a senior within the roleplay and characters cannot start with it, but can start with the others reasonably. Without recommendation from a peer, Biotics can be expensive to get, costing the same as a decent flying vehicle. Extra * Biotics can be looked at as, essentially, an organic version of mechanical implants players can have, with differences being strength and generally having what can be viewed as superpowers. * Biotics are not a ‘miss every shot’ and ‘now I’m way stronger than everyone’ card. * To undergo surgery is to accept the possibility of harm to your character, therefore agreeing to PTH within roleplay. This is a small chance dice roll. * Biotics naturally comes in a neon blue form and can sometimes be seen glowing through skin, which is not something to worry about. However, the colour can be changed as desired for a bit of extra price. * Biotics cannot be fused with mechanical body parts. It seems it’s either machine or nature. * Think Biotics from Mass Effect, the powers from Bioshock and Sirens from Borderlands.